Happiness Is A Dead End Road
by SherriandJasmin
Summary: What happens when Cherub's Black op's team meet easy company. Please Review! i love feedback positive and negative. Rated M for later chapters. actually Henderson Boy's not cherub but same diff really. love matches are OC/Winters & otherOC/everyone.
1. Paintball for the ages

**This is my first Band of Brothers fanfic and there is probably some mistakes if you find any please review and tell me. i have never actually finished a story so this is kind of like my baby be nice and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer i do not own any of the Characters except for Finn, Jarrad and Eve. THEY ARE SO MINE.**

**thankyou, i hope you enjoy **

**-Jasmin Ngawaero**

* * *

><p>Easy company sat around a blazing fire. Major Winters joined them for old time's sake. Each man had a smile on his face. It wasn't a particularly cold night in fact after Bastonge there were no nights that sent shivers down the men's spines. The fire was purely an indulgence that added to the jovial feel of the night. E Company was back in England safe and sound after taking over a crucial German station. There were of course men on the lookout but they were blind to the stealth of the new arrivals. The men had become cold towards new replacements so as to keep easy's outstanding reputation the higher ups had sent troops that were guaranteed to succeed. These troops had only just been acknowledged by the British intelligence force. On top of training they had already received, the new unit had been trained to use lethal source when necessary. These troops were known as Cherubs. The newly recruited cherubs had been under the authority of Charles Henderson for two months, they were brand new agents that idolized the first cherub agents. This was their second mission and due to their outstanding performance the first time round they had bee drafted for combat. This was something that turned Henderson's stomach. Despite his feelings towards this mission he had known for a while that the children (soon becoming adults) of cherub's gamma team were best suited as soldiers. He just hoped they wouldn't die like them. Around the fire sat Richard Winters, his men were laughing, singing and smoking. They were ecstatic to be in the safety of British farmland. This was the happiest he had seen e company in a while, the mood was infectious but he was anxious of what the men would think of the replacements. He had been told they were young, but that was all he had been told. Dick contemplated the look on the Colonel division had sent, all he could gather was that the colonel was hiding something. Malarkey walked over and offered Winters the flask of whiskey. The whole company held its breath. Winters smiled at them and took it, the men cheered as he took a skull. The 16 year old girl in the shadows grinned mischievously at the opportunity the uproar presented, and then signaled to her twin brother (he had been born 10 minutes after her so he held second in command). The brother threw a small rock at a teen girl of 17 years who sat in a tree; she caught the rock without even looking. That girl held no command not because she wasn't capable but because she preferred to mindlessly shoot at things when told to. Using a modified sling shot he fired the first shot. A rubber ball hit Winters in the head and then bounced into his lap. He picked up the ball and untied the note wrapped around it.<p>

_Here are the rules when your men are shot with the modified liquid rounds they go down as if they were hit with real ones. You can fight back with real ammo but I wouldn't want to waste it because we highly doubt you're going to hit us._

_Yours truly C.H.E.R.U.B Gamma team._

Winters saw the confused look on his men's faces as he read the note out loud. 'What on earth does that mean" asked Bull. Winters began to answer but was cut off when shots were fired and Nixon went down. The men pulled out their weapons and got into position.

"Medic," was shouted and Doc ran over to Nixon. All Eugene could see was red but when he touched the wound it wasn't blood.

"Paint?" Eugene stared at his fingers, "Sir, its just paint."

A few of the men turned towards him just in time to see Eugene winded as he was hit three times in the chest. Four men ran over to Doc including Winters they realized what Eugene had realized, the bullets were made of paint. The firing seemed to have stopped and Dick pulled the note out of his pocket then pointed at Eugene.

"This is what the note meant, its like a training exercise, Doc, Nixon, They're dead, out of the exercise its only us left and were going to take them down." At that moment a purple blob hit Winters in the forehead and the men swore they heard a giggle, which of course they had. Twenty minutes later more than three quarters of the men were sitting on the sidelines cheering the remaining soldiers on. Another rubber ball hit Winters and he unraveled the note.

_Are you ready to surrender yet?_

"What do you think boys are we ready to surrender!" shouted Winters and Nixon in unison. "HELL NO!" they all replied. Up on the hill the C.H.E.R.U.B agents exchanged looks and the eldest girl loaded another rubber ball into her slingshot.

_Your mass funeral then._

The twins smiled at each other then ripped the pins out of the grenades with their teeth. They threw the grenades into easy company's camp from their well hidden vantage point. The grenades exploded and spread white paint all over the camp and its men. The twins grinned and high fived. The sound echoed through the silence. The three children were the only ones celebrating. Easy company knew they had been defeated and now they just wanted to know who their opposition was.

"Come out you bastards and show us who the hell you are" shouted Luz as he whipped paint from his face. Eve Tesla, and Finn and Jarrad Skace stepped out of the shadows. There age or lack there of shocked the soldiers into silence.

"No way" said Winters. He repeated the words over and over again. Until Nixon placed his hand on Winters shoulder.

"What is it Dick?"

"I think they're our new replacements"

"There's no way" replied an astonished Nixon.

"Its plausible nix, Division said they would be young."

Nixon couldn't believe Winters willingness to accept this. He chased after him,

"Are you crazy that's not young that's ridiculous." Nix gestured to Finn, Jarrad and Eve. Winters turned around and stopped Nixon in his tracks.

"Yeah and ridiculous just kicked our asses," said Winters sternly.

The teens finally spoke up, "ohh baby brother I think mummy and daddy are fighting over us." Finn smiled and twirled her hair. "I don't know big sis, you know what they say it's never the kids fault." The twins smiled at the company and Eve groaned. "Do you know what else they say, parents are to feed the children, what do you say Dick?"

"Were on rations, you can wait till dinner."  
>"No thanks I'm hungry now." Eve picked up her sniper rifle and fired a shot into the air without even looking. A large bird fell out of the sky and landed in front of Eve. She picked up her catch with two fingers and swayed it playfully as she walked towards the fire. The men standing in her way moved as fast as they could.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is my first chapter please tell me what you think, if you know nothing about cherub or henderson boys, Finn, Jarrad and Eve are children spies, and i suggest reading cherub because they own awesomeness.<strong>


	2. Even Rouges Have a Boss

The twins and Eve sat on a rock on the outer whilst easy company bickered amongst themselves. At the centre of all the mess was Richard Winters trying desperately to be the reasoning voice. It wasn't working all he could hear were his men shouting about how insulting the Cherub agent's presence was. Amongst all the ruckus Malarkeys voice was the loudest "I don't believe it, this is not the way the American army does things, there is no was they're soldiers." The whole situation had been getting to Finn her twin could feel the decline in his sisters mood and knew that whatever came next couldn't be any good. What he didn't realize was that Finn had been drinking. That was until she stood up. Shock was displayed all over Jarrads face and Winters saw it. She made her way to Malarkey and tapped his shoulder.

"Listen you were right about the American army using kids, it isn't their style, but when their best unit needs help they send in what Britain recommends and Britain recommended us. We're here because they want you to have replacements that don't die within a couple of weeks. At first glance I may not meet your criteria but if you'd bothered to get to know me you'd have realized that I'm just as damaged as you are but I'm under no delusion that the world will once again be beautiful. I don't wish with all my heart that things will get back to they way they were and I don't become depressed by what's going on in the world because life has always been a war for me, but now I have an assault rifle to make thing interesting. When and if you pull the massive stick out of your ass's you'll find us at some farmers cottage eating roast for dinner pretending to be sweet little orphans that have no home after the effects of this terrible war." Finn said her last sentence in a mock sweet voice then stalked off. Jarrad followed her without saying anything but Eve remained on the rock munching on chocolate with a smoke in her hand.

"Eve, are you coming?" Finn turned around to stare at her friend.

"oh yeah sure I just love to leave perfectly comfortable places that are protected by soldiers, have blazing fires and an ample amount of cigarettes, so I can walk off into the woods with my drunk best friend and her psychotic brother." Eve poked out her tongue at Jarrad and he flicked her off. They continued to make childish remarks at each others expense until Henderson stepped out of the shadows.

"Nice to see my agents are doing so well."

Eve and Jarrad gulped, Henderson looked disappointed and Finn was trying hard to hide the fact that she was drunk. Finns eyes looked over Henderson and the whisky was helping her see him in a new light. Once again Jarrad couldn't help but look shocked. The way Finn was running her hand through her long brunette hair, the way she was standing and the infamous look, were bombshells in themselves but she was doing it for Henderson. The last time Finn acted like this she had a brief affair with Belgian prince that ended with them running from his castle in silk pajamas holding hockey sticks and a cage full of rabbits. Don't ask.

"Henderson despite our game they still think were useless children, you don't think that, do you?" Finn moved closer to Henderson and he took a deep breath. He remembered that part of the reason Finn was such a fantastic spy was that she could be irresistible if she wanted to. He also remembered that she was 16 and took a step back. Only to see Eve doing exactly what Finn was doing but not because she had feelings for him. Eve just wanted to see if she could seduce him too, and she could. Henderson had to get out of there, but he couldn't so instead he focused his attention on Jarrad who mockingly blew him a kiss and batted his eyelashes. Henderson tried to hold back a laugh and keep his serious composure.

"Eve, Jarrad, Fianna you are to go out there and make those men love you, I will be back in the morning to discuss the mission with the whole company do you copy me"

"Yes sir," Replied Eve and Jarrad. Finn rolled her eyes and icily said "It's Finn not Fianna. Fianna was my mother's name."

The three teens turned around and walked back towards the camp. Eve and Jarrad smiled at each other and Henderson muttered swear words under his breath.

"Wait eve, Finn, when I say love I mean the kind of love that comes with comrade not teenage girls in-"

"Yes Henderson, we get it, don't panic, there's no way we'd do that, plus I forgot to pack my French maid's outfit" Replied Eve.

She dragged out her last statement. The mock seriousness in her voice made Henderson suspicious. Then he thought that no matter her tone he would always be suspicious of Eve because well, it's Eve. The nuns were spot on when they gave her that name. The girls laughed and continued to walk towards camp. Jarrad groaned and Henderson shook his head as he walked of then muttered, "I've got to make a rule, cherub agents will be discharged from service if they have sex before they're sixteen, but while those girls are around I might make it that cherub agents cant have sex at all."

A voice startled Henderson, until he realized it was William Guarnere.

"Boss"

"Bill"

"Did my kids kick some goddamn ass?"

"They were fine"

"Fine, come on Henderson lighten up a little"

"Your men aren't as accepting of cherub agents as you said they would be you may have to help them out."

"Okay I'm on it"

Wild bill caught up to the teens despite the problems his wheelchair caused, he was an easy company soldier after all. The group of four reached the edge of the tree line, the short walk to where the fire blazed wasn't filled with laughs or rude remarks. The air was tense; Bill's presence reminded them of the orders from earlier this morning. They were there because too many men assigned to easy company were dying. The dramatic loss in soldiers meant that e and d company had banded together. Winters was then appointed commanding officer. He still held his rank; CO was more of an unofficial title. If the fact that they were replacing dead soldiers wasn't morbid enough, cherub was there to lead easy into another battle that would most definitely turn out more dead soldiers.


	3. Welcome to The Family

After Henderson had given the kids their orders Finn, Jarrad and Eve came back to the camp and used their fantastic people skills to win over easy company. Well actually they just brought back Bill Guarnere. Bill was becoming nervous about seeing his brothers again although he would never let it show. When the fire came into view for the sake of a dramatic entrance bill hid while the kids did the talking. Jarrad coughed to gain their attention, then with a smile on her face Finn said, "We come bearing gifts." The soldiers who were making shouts of protest stopped for a second. Wild bill chose that moment to show himself. They were astonished. The whole company stood up to embrace their friend. Malarkey was almost in tears; Bill abruptly stopped them from coming any closer.

"First things first, what's this I hear about you pack of pansies turning down my finest soldiers." Winters pushed his way through the crowd to stand in front of Bill Guarnere. Finn took a rather noticeable intake of breath. A few men took notice of this including Luz he couldn't help but laugh at the new girl crushing on Major Winters. After the initial shock of Finns exaggerated breathing the air was tense awaiting Winter's reaction. A large grin splayed across his face, he pulled Guarnere into a brother's handshake.

An hour and a few beers later wild bill was singing the kids praise.

"Okay so Finn comes running out of his room, and the French Russian ambassador is standing there shouting out come back my chili mama as they're jumping out the window. Of course he's spent the last weeks believing Finns a 16 year old farmers daughter, and Jarrad's her 14 year old brother and for the sake of the mission she made him happy, the dirty old bastard. He set his guards after 'em and Finn knocks out his specially trained body guards. The old codger saw and had a heart attack. Instead of making a fantastic getaway they had to run back, put him in his motor car and drive him to the hospital."

There was a roar of laughter and Jarrad came around with another round of beers which only made the roar louder. Guarnere's voice reached everyone in the room as he spoke "not only are they fantastic soldiers, they're artistic little brats as well."

Malarkey took a good look at the kids; they had managed to make uniforms that were crossovers between standard army regulation uniforms and whatever it was that kids wore these days. The result was a personalized but still smart looking ensemble, that had all the safety features of a normal uniform but resembled regular clothing so they could blend in. "who would have thought aye" said Malarkey. As he did he thought to himself _these kids should get out while they're still unscarred. _Finn, Jarrad and Eve were not unscarred. Just good actors. It was a mistake to send them into battle.

"Why don't you show us how artistic you are?" asked several men.

Eve grabbed a guitar from her luggage; Jarrad pulled two drum sticks and found a suitable metal surface. Before they could start the cherubs were asked if they were going to play any of that shoe bop stuff.

"yeah coz I'm not into any shoe bop stuff," said bull running hand over his short blonde hair. They didn't reply instead Jarrad and Eve started playing. The somber tune threw of guard. They slowly went silent only to be shocked again when Fianna began to sing. They couldn't believe their ears. They had never heard such a beautiful voice. It was daunting and sad but oddly mesmerizing. They felt every lyric she sang,

_My brothers may their scars remind us._

_My brothers trouble seeks and trouble finds us. _

_Together we are strong. _

_My brother's whether right or wrong._

_Across the sea you'll fly with me._

_We face these trials together _

_I shall always be my brother's keeper._

_My brothers we are intertwined_

_and though we walk down different paths_

_those ties shall bind us_

_My brothers ready to defend. _

_My brothers until the end. _

_across the earth you'll fly with me you'll fly with me._

_We face our trials together I shall always be._

_At time I lost my way you were there to guide me _

_you stood behind me I shall always be_

_my brothers keeper,_

_I shall always be my brothers keeper._

As the evening progressed the words of Finn, Eve and Jarrads song seemed to linger in the air. Jarrad remained in the inner circle, Swapping stories with the boys. Eve sat on a bench willfully ignoring everyone without looking like a snob. She wasn't being completely anti social though one soldier who was more than happy to sit there and smoke with her in a comfortable silence was slowly becoming eve's new best friend. Finn was very different to her brother and eve, she was content with seducing Winters but he was proving a difficult target. What with his morals and all.

"It's early hours of the morning you should probably get some rest" Winters place his hand on Finns shoulder and dismissed her like the child she should be the only problem was that Finn wasn't a child and she was offended at Winters willingness to avoid her. She made her way to Eve but Eve was no longer in the corner with a cigarette. So Finn stood on a table and addressed the room, "HEY IS THERE A STOREROOM OR A BATHROOM STALL ANYWHERE?"

Winters, who was leaving turned and answered Finn, "there's a storeroom in e block."

Finn rushed out the door past Winters and turned to him as she walked towards the seemingly empty building.

"Are you coming, Major"

He followed Finn to e block all the while explaining how he wasn't going to get intimate with her. Finn ignored his rambling and searched room by room until she found the storeroom. It was then that Winters realized she hadn't whisked him away to an empty room so she could try something.

"Oh Finn," said Eve pushing away Luz, "How did you-"

"Really Eve a storeroom what is it about these things that you love so much."

"I'm trying to start a fad sooner or later everyone will be having random sex in bathroom stalls or secret affairs in storerooms and ill be like the Jesus of harlots."

Winters shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "Nice to see you have such high expectations that are complimented by good morals."


	4. Rooster? What Rooster?

Finn woke up to a rooster crowing. Well more like the rooster arose her from slumber and into a world where she had a killer hangover. finns mind produced an image of her strangling the rooster, this brought a faint smile to her lips, but it didn't stop the rooster from crowing. Finn rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head, then jokingly said to her friend, "Eve, stand on the roof and shoot that thing."

"Way ahead of you sleeping beauty."

Finn sat up right, the room swayed a little but her vision was clear enough to see her best friend. Eve was standing at the window sill with her sniper rifle set up. She pulled the trigger and the rooster let out a gargled crow before dropping to the ground. Eve fell back on the mattress,

"six in the morning is too god damn early," groaned Eve.

"You're telling me."

The two girls closed they're eyes and went back to sleep. They were awoken only minutes later when they heard shouts. Their eyes opened wide. The girls sat up in unison and said "oh shit." The girls crawled over to the window and peeked out. The whole company was in disarray. Men shouted orders, others pulled on uniforms all were scrambling for weapons. Finn and Eve spotted Jarrad checking out the action from a window. He scratched his stomach and stepped away as if he was bored. The girls jumped back when their door swung open. It was sergeant Bill Compton he was in a hurry and shouted "get dressed shots have been fired!" before turning to go. He got about two steps away before he came back and stared at the guilty faces on Eve and Finn. He looked between them and the sniper rifle. Eve scratched her head and said "there was this rooster." Buck sighed and addressed another soldier. "Tell the mean it was a false alarm." The soldier ran outside and Buck kept staring at the two girls. Eve had already gone back to sleep and left Finn to explain,

"It did this crowing thing."

"Roosters tend to do that," replied Winters who had come out of nowhere.

"yeah well we're not really morning people."

"So you shot the rooster?"

"I didn't shoot it, Eve did. Shooting a bird from a distance is her thing. I much prefer to hit stuff with blunt objects, but that would take too much effort I mean I'd have to walk all the way over to the rooster."

Buck and Winters were dumbfounded they looked out the window trying to ignore the girls craziness only to see Jarrad. He was sitting on a rock in his boxer shorts with the dead rooster in his hand. He had already lit a fire and was plucking the birds feathers. Finn held back a giggle when she saw the expressions of complete shock on the faces of Bill and Winters. When Jarrad noticed the two men in the window he smiled at them and waved. He held the rooster up in the air and shouted, "Anyone up for a hot breakfast?"


	5. Photographic Evidence

Charles Henderson stood in front of easy company. After the mornings antics, e – company were less than happy to listen to Finn, Jarrad and Eve's British handler. Relationships between the British intelligence service and American army were icy to say the least. Henderson was under no illusion that his presence was appreciated, but he debriefed the men all the same. "The army is sending you to Poland there is a prison there where captured soldiers are being held. Winters who had already been debriefed continued, "They want easy company to be the brute force behind cherub's stealth."

Malarkey piped up "I'm sorry but we're yet to see any of their stealth." Guernere smacked malarkey over the head then chuckled. "Watch it goneria I have no qualms about beating a cripple." Malarkey pulled wild bill into a headlock and everyone cheered. Henderson coughed to gain their attention and Jarrad handed around black and white photographs. Looks of astonishment were present throughout the room. Winters looked confused until Henderson passed him copies. The first photo was of Jarrad scoffing his mouth with food from their guarded storage room. Then there was a photo of Finn sitting in a tree laughing at Luz who was taking a leak below her unaware of her presence. The next image was of Eve taking a photo of herself in Nixon's tent while Finn and Jarrad made shadow puppets on the wall. Winters couldn't help but laugh; he looked at his men and in mock seriousness said, "This is unacceptable easy company."

Bill whispered to buck, "I don't think he's seen the last photo"

"What was that Bill" asked Winters.

"ehemm sir I think you should keep looking."

He looked down at the last photo that depicted Eve and Finn making faces in the window behind Winters as he worked at a desk. Henderson shook his head and closed his eyes trying to smother a laugh. It was a spectacular reaction and he had never been more proud of the three agents though he did feel as if the photos were a little theatrical, which is why they embodied the three kids and why Henderson kept the photos forever. The soldiers of easy company began to talk amongst them selves as they were given a report of what was going to happen on the mission. Eve snuck off suspiciously at the same time as Luz, so she didn't see the early warning signs that Jarrad saw. He saw the way that Richard looked at Finn, like a man who had found something he'd been looking for his whole life. Jarrad saw the way Finn looked at Winters. The same hair twirling and body language, the only thing different was the look. It was just as sweet and seductive as the infamous one. But she wasn't aware of the look. Whenever Finn gave the look she knew exactly what she was doing, she practically had her hands out waiting for the guy to melt into them like putty. This time there was no premeditation. It was spontaneous, it was wholesome. It was love at first sight. "oh crap" whispered Jarrad. Finn instinctively turned to her brother with a look of fear displayed on her face. She knew what was happening, Jarrad knew what was happening and Eve who had been walking past the window making out with her new found friend, knew what was happening. Neither Jarrad nor Eve wanted this to happen. Finn falling in love was like a death sentence and they couldn't let that happen. Perhaps that's why Finn stayed in denial about her feelings.


	6. One week Later  In Poland

"You jump when the lights go green okay." shouted Winters over the monstrous sound of wind.

"I know I've done this before."

Finn and Winters stayed there for a moment their hands discretely touching, their eyes looking the other one over. Finn studied his jaw line, he admired her brown locks and feminine lashes. The tension was thick and they weren't the only one who noticed its pull. The light turned green and Finn jumped. She didn't turn to take another look at Winters, that would be a bad idea given the circumstances. a Plane 20,000 ft in the air, girl jumps out but then turns to look at her new infatuation usually ends in girl splattered on ground after falling to her death. Winters lingered staring at the empty doorway, worrying about Finn but he quickly jumped to attention as the men jumped out. Eve and Jarrad exchanged glances Luz assumed they were fearful of the jump put his hand on Eve's shoulder to comfort her. This action received a filthy look from Jarrad before he jumped out of the plane. Little did Luz know Eve and Jarrad were scared of something much worse than then a jump from 20 000ft. They loved Finn with all their hearts, they had known her their whole lives which is why they couldn't let this happen. they couldn't let Finn fall for winters. Eve and Jarrad truly thought they had time to stop it but Finn was already head over heels and Winters felt exactly the same. They landed and Jarrad immediately looked for his twin, he ripped of his parachute, Eve hurried after him. When he finally found Finn, Winters was helping her remove a parachute. Something Jarrad knew she could do herself. Finn was so busy staring at Winters that she didn't notice her brother practically seething. Eve saw it but she didn't know whose side she was on. So she didn't interrupt. She stood there being internally torn as the two most important people in her life fought.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" screamed Jarrad.

Finn took a protective step in front of Winters. She knew what he could do, she was the one that trained with him after all. Still screaming Jarrad continued, "DON'T YOU REMEMBER ALL THE OTHER TIMES FINN. WHAT ABOUT EVE AND I." almost in tears of frustration his voice lowered. "You fall in love and something bad happens to us!"

Finn was in tears "Jarrad, I'm not falling in love, what on earth are you talking about."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe it, I know you Finn and I absolutely refuse to let this happen." He unleashed a right hook towards his sister face, but she stopped it only inches from her cheek they stood there eyes cold and emotionless.

Eve placed her hand in-between Jarrad's shoulder blades he immediately calmed down and Finns keen eye spotted something she had remained blind to for many years.

"What so I'm not allowed to have a thing for Winters but you and Eve can love each other as much as you like." Jarrad and Eve didn't know what to say. The three cherubs just stared at each other. Each one knowing this fight was over and that Finn had one. Bill Compton interrupted, "I'd hate to break up this heart to heart, but were in the middle of god damn war zone so get moving!" They all begrudgingly followed buck even Winters who was Compton's superior. With a foolproof plan and air of confidence followed the men. They were all sure this would work. Finn, Jarrad and Eve who were accustomed to obstacles stayed grounded. Finn and Eve may have reconciled their friendship by looking at each other than making grab ass gestures behind Nixon's back. Jarrad may have been swinging his rifle around like it was his tool of procreation but they still remained completely aware of their surroundings.


	7. Thank God For Vat 69

Wild bill couldn't believe he was stuck in England. Not only did he want to blow up some Krouts but he was also worried about his kids. sure they were talented in warfare, that didn't change the fact that he was fast becoming a father figure for them. In fact they're taste for danger may have been why bill was so fond of the twins and Eve. He kept trying to imagine what they were facing but his visions of a firefight were far from the truth. The plan was that cherub scouts, sets the gears into motion and easy attacks from the front while d attacks from the back. Then when there's a full blown battle cherub sneaks out with all the prisoners, but the plan went as follows. Cherub entered the village, despite the huge German presence only a handful of men were on lookout. They bypassed the men and made a mental map of the town then searched for the weapons shed. Eve who was the smallest climbed onto the roof without making a noise. She lowered herself through the window then landed on the hardwood floor without making a sound. Once inside Eve went to work removing all the firing pins from the guns and filling bags with grenades and explosives. She threw the bag out the window to Jarrad. Finn had already set out in search of German tanks. Jarrad and Eve contacted speirs. He managed to keep his cool as they told him what was about to go down. It was incredibly dangerous and foolish but if it worked it would be one hell of a plan. So he contacted Winters and together they informed the men. D company hugged the shadows of the tree line. E company hid behind a large brick wall, they were waiting for Jarrad's cue. Winters heard laughter waiting from his vantage point that unmistakably belonged to Finn. He peered over the wall to see Finn leading a German officer to a motel. Winters was ready to jump over there and protect her from him but Nixon placed his hands on his shoulder and said, "she knows how to handle herself, besides she'd not alone." He gestured to the rooftop of a building opposite the motel. He immediately spotted Eve lying in wait with a sniper rifle in hand. The teens had told Winters and Speirs what was going to happen on Jarrad's cue, they failed to mention that they'd be executing the Germans commanding officer before unleashing hell on the Nazi camp. Winters was still burning with jealousy when Jarrad gave the cue. E and D company made their way to the Nazi's sleeping quarters. Out of nowhere came a German tank. The men didn't shoot at it instead they took cover and waited for things to kick off, and boy did they kick off. The tank fired a canon at the sleeping quarters. Dust blew everywhere, brick rained down from the heaven. It was war. Easy company knew what they had to do. They stepped out of the shadows weapons in hand and open fired on the Nazi's. Man after man went down. Their deaths justified by the need to save their allies and stop Hitler's dictatorship. This was what they had to do; it was what they were paid to do. At that moment it was nothing more then a job. The men at the mercy of their guns were evil, by doing this they were making g the world a better place. Killing for their country, but despite all this every man gunned down took a toll on the soldier doing the shooting. The adrenaline hid the fact that the war was scarring them in more ways then one, but the adrenaline could do nothing to hide the corpses in Nazi uniforms. The mission was declared a success. One hundred and fifty men were rescued. E and D company soldiers were rewarded with points. The polish villagers celebrated and the men for all their hard work joined in. That was everyone except Richard Winters he sat in a cabin by a fire, not knowing what to think about the days events. A voice pulled him out of his head and into the reality.

Major?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to keep you company, we just had a big win, you don't seem to be at all happy about it."

"We killed some men and took over a village. There isn't really much to celebrate is there. Thank you for thinking of me though but you would probably have more fun in the celebration."

"I think I'm tired of having random soldiers grab my ass."

Winters looked sideways at Finn. She wasn't being provocative or anything, there wasn't even lust in her eyes, but she looked at Winters in way he couldn't even describe. She wanted to be with him and he reciprocated the feeling. So they sat there not talking for a while. Until he broke the ice.

"why on earth would you want to spent your time in a dusty cabin," asked winters

Finn took a while to answer but when she did she managed to make him laugh,

"Why on earth do _you_ want to spend your time in a dusty cabin."

"you should be a shrink." Said Winters as he shook his head.

"yeah that would work, could you imagine my university interview,

_So miss Fianna Skace_

_**Its Finn**_

_What previous education/training have you undergone_

_**Wel I spent about two months traing with the british intelligence when I was 15 after wards I trained with a American paratrooper for 3 weeks before embarking on several top secret missions."**_

"You don't take a lot seriously do you Finn."

"Its not that I'm not serious I'm just deflecting I spose." This made Winters look up at Finn again.

"You don't even need university," he said

"That's what McAfferty said."

"Who's McAfferty?"

"My handler, most people have parents, I have a handler."

Finn rested her head on Winters shoulder "can I call you Richard?"

"You can call me Dick if you'd like." Finn tried hard to suppress a giggle but she failed miserably. Her giggle turned to a laugh and her laugh turned into hysterical laughter. Richard wondered what was so funny until he remembered what a kick the kids at school got when they found out his nickname was Dick. No matter how mature she was Finn was still a normal teenager inside. Deep, deep down inside. With tears forming in her eyes Finn apologized profusely for her outburst. When she went to stand up Finn found herself only centimeters away from Winters. They lingered and Finn was the first to look away. She looked down but Winters didn't want to lose the moment so he placed his lips on hers, she kissed him back. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. His started on her back. Slowly he ventured forward; his hands ran through her hair, down her back and then rested on her waist. He pulled her onto the bed unaware of her lack of sexual experience. He lay on top of Finn and ran his hand along her thigh. She moaned just a little, it gave him the courage to put his hand up her skirt. Finn didn't complain, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down. Her hands then ventured to his belt, she had trouble with the belt so winters removed his hand from her skirt and undid the buckle. Their lips remained connected, she guided his hand to her breasts, and they stayed there for a while until he wanted to be inside her and knew that she wanted it to. He fumbled as he pushed it in, caught unawares she let out a little scream. Winters wasn't at all expecting her to be a virgin, internally he panicked, he didn't want to hurt her, but when he looked Finn in the eyes she returned his worried gaze with nothing but love. She was choking back pain put urged him on. He placed small kisses on her neck all the way down to her breasts. Finn's legs slowly wrapped around Winters, her response pleased him and he continued to kiss her neck. He gave Finn a love bite and she giggled. Slowly it was becoming less painful for her, she never climaxed but she enjoyed it immensely. Finn always felt as if she could do nothing right but when she looked at him, she knew she had chosen right. That she hadn't just given the only thing she had always owned to a complete stranger. With Winters she could literally feel life heading in the right direction. Everything she had ever faced before washed away in his arms. From the terrible to the downright insane Finn had faced it all, so had Winters and now they could just forget together. Finn never told Winters how she felt, not once. They never shared an 'I love you' or a 'you complete me', but they did love each other and they did complete each other. Instead of sharing their feelings, Winters told Nixon, Finn told Nixon and Nixon told a bottle of Vat 69 whiskey.


	8. Spies Live and Die in Secrecy

What should have been a romantic morning was disrupted when speirs barged in after receiving a call from Henderson. There was an awkward moment as Finn with obvious sex hair appeared from under Winters sheets. Speirs looked at them shocked and almost disapproving. Finn took a good look at spears and said "oh come on, stop with the holier than thou act. I have seen that look on many a man who has left Eve behind in their beds."

Speirs was astonished, "how did you know?"

"ehh, incase you haven't noticed were all eerily connected and know each other to well."

Richard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "speirs what is it that you came in her to talk to me about."

"Henderson called we've got another mission we have to leave in about thirty minutes so ah be ready." Speirs left without another word.

Easy company and cherub gamma team made their way to Rockhurst, a small farming village in France. A large number of Germans had occupied the village and it was their job to take it over. Rockhurst was home to many valuable resources. It was abundant in food and water. It was the perfect place for the American army to set up HQ. It was a fairly simple mission, go in at the dead of night and attack the Germans as they sleep. They had the village surrounded. Finn, Eve and Jarred stepped into the village wearing peasant clothing while easy company lay in wait. Germans stopped them in their tracks. In a thick German accent a soldier addressed the children. Jarrad pretended to not understand a word. He simply said to the soldier in perfect French, "I wish to sell my sisters to you." Eve and Finn feel to the ground pleading with Jarrad. "Please brother don't sell us, I beg of you." The German soldier look at Finn and eve then signaled to his commander. The commander nodded and Jarrad was given a bag of coins then told to leave. "Come with us" said the soldiers, they turned they're back and signaled for the two girls to follow them. They followed and when Eve spotted a bathroom she chirped up. "Sir I wish to please you but my sister and I have not showered in a few days perhaps we could clean up in the bathrooms." The soldier contemplated the girls request before nodding and leading them to the bathroom. Behind closed doors the girls removed vests loaded with grenades and Eve's sniper rifle. Eve whispered to Finn "hey maybe in the years to come using the bathroom as an escape route will become cliché too, I really hope it does."

"yeah because then you wouldn't just be the Jesus of harlots, you would be the Jesus criminals on the run."

The two girls poked out they're tongues at each other then changed into combat gear, before sneaking out of the bathroom window. Finn and Eve went opposite ways. Finn marked places where she would throw grenades, and Eve climbed along the roof killing all of the snipers. She set up her rifle in the best vantage point, and then signaled to Finn. Finn was killing a guard who had wondered from his post. She dumped him in the bin and climbed onto a cottage roof. She undid the grenade pins and threw them to the marked spots. Hundreds of soldiers swarmed to where the grenades went off. An automated machine gun went of in the woods and the Germans shot into the direction. Finn signaled to easy company and her brother, they came from the other side of the forest. The Germans weren't watching their backs and easy started firing. Nazi after Nazi fell before they realized what was happening. By the time easy had reached the Germans the automated machine gun had run out of bullets. Eve sat in a high up and shot at the enemy soldiers. She distanced herself from the battle and killed soldiers that were about to attack e company. Easy company was winning and more than half the German soldiers were dead, another 60 were injured. Finn was on another rooftop doing the same as Eve, but she ran out of ammo and spotted winter cornered. Finn jumped from her post and ran to Winters. She began to fight next to him their moves completely in sync. Eve was quickly running out of ammo as well so she used her last bullet to save malarkey, before she jumped into the battle holding a machete. A convey of German soldier came from the woods and winters saw the danger. He ordered his men to fall back. This distraction allowed a German soldier to creep up on him. The German fired and Winters closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to make contact, but it never did. Instead Finn fell to the ground with a bullet in her stomach. Jarrad fired a retaliation shot that landed right in the Germans forehead. He rushed towards his sister who was already in winter's arms.

"Funny that I should die for the only man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Finn smiled one of her smiles that she used to make light of a bad situation. It was fitting that that look would be her last. As she laid there limp in winters arms he rocked her back and forth repeating endlessly "you always had me Finn, from the moment I saw you on the hill I was yours. You need to know that!" but it was hopeless Finn had already taken her last breath. Jarrad fell to his knees in front of his sister. He looked like a lost lamb as he stared at winters tear streaked face. Eve saw Finn and felt pain like never before, so she rushed towards the Germans with weapons drawn. No soldier could even compete with her. She spun and kicked, she dug her blade into their throats. There must have been at least 20 dead soldiers at her feet, she had no mercy only anger. She was spurred on by an uncontrollable need for revenge, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Jarrad pick up Finns gun. Her mind flashed back to the suicide pact Finn and Jarrad made as children. It stopped her cold in her tracks. Jarrad placed the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger before anyone could stop him. He fell back and the twins lay dead in the bloodstained earth holding hands. Eve stood there with eyes wide open watching her only family grow cold in the dirt. Winter's was still mourning Finn, soldiers were pulling him off her dead body and they dragged him to safety. Eve felt an indescribable pain in her back that caused her to fall to her knees and reveal a German soldier holding a knife covered in her blood. She went down staring at her dead friends and vowing to haunt the German bastard that killed her.

Three weeks after the battle in Rockhurst the soldiers of E and D Company were forced to sign confidentiality agreements. The American and British defense force believed that for the good of their nations Eve Tesla and Finn and Jarrad Skace would be wiped from all official records. Their story is hidden deep in cherub archives. For all intents and purposes Cherubs gamma team never existed. But they did exist, they were real children with real lives and real emotions. The world let them down from the moment of their births. They were brought together by bad circumstances and they were pulled from the world in a way that was just as bad. Their tragedy was ignored because politicians couldn't see what the great loss was. They were orphans who were bound to die sooner or later because of the lives they lead. It is true that their life expectancy was never that high but they followed a code that kept them alive when everyone else around them dropped dead. Finn once said that _Superstitions are usually just superstitions but when you know something in your heart it's no longer a superstition it's a reality_. Their reality was this, they needed each other more than food or water or oxygen. They knew each other inside and out, they knew what would happen if Finn fell in love. They suppressed the feeling of doom so Finn could love and be happy. They shouldn't have ignored their instincts. Their instincts were always right. They knew that Finns love would bring extreme complications. Usually those complications came in the form of guards hired by Russian princes. But this time there was no laughing, no bunny rabbits and hockey sticks. The consequences were worse it all came down to the fact that Finn couldn't bear to see Winters die so she took his place. Jarrad couldn't live in a world with out his twin, And Eve, well Eve spurred on by rage killed many a Nazi but like Winters she lost a lover so she to froze in the middle of a battle field.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first Band of Brothers fanfic and there is probably some mistakes if you find any please review and tell me. i have never actually finished a story so this is kind of like my baby be nice and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer i do not own any of the Characters except for Finn, Jarrad and Eve. THEY ARE SO MINE.**

**thankyou, i hope you enjoy **

**-Jasmin Ngawaero**

* * *

><p>Easy company sat around a blazing fire. Major Winters joined them for old time's sake. Each man had a smile on his face. It wasn't a particularly cold night in fact after Bastonge there were no nights that sent shivers down the men's spines. The fire was purely an indulgence that added to the jovial feel of the night. E Company was back in England safe and sound after taking over a crucial German station. There were of course men on the lookout but they were blind to the stealth of the new arrivals. The men had become cold towards new replacements so as to keep easy's outstanding reputation the higher ups had sent troops that were guaranteed to succeed. These troops had only just been acknowledged by the British intelligence force. On top of training they had already received, the new unit had been trained to use lethal source when necessary. These troops were known as Cherubs. The newly recruited cherubs had been under the authority of Charles Henderson for two months, they were brand new agents that idolized the first cherub agents. This was their second mission and due to their outstanding performance the first time round they had bee drafted for combat. This was something that turned Henderson's stomach. Despite his feelings towards this mission he had known for a while that the children (soon becoming adults) of cherub's gamma team were best suited as soldiers. He just hoped they wouldn't die like them. Around the fire sat Richard Winters, his men were laughing, singing and smoking. They were ecstatic to be in the safety of British farmland. This was the happiest he had seen e company in a while, the mood was infectious but he was anxious of what the men would think of the replacements. He had been told they were young, but that was all he had been told. Dick contemplated the look on the Colonel division had sent, all he could gather was that the colonel was hiding something. Malarkey walked over and offered Winters the flask of whiskey. The whole company held its breath. Winters smiled at them and took it, the men cheered as he took a skull. The 16 year old girl in the shadows grinned mischievously at the opportunity the uproar presented, and then signaled to her twin brother (he had been born 10 minutes after her so he held second in command). The brother threw a small rock at a teen girl of 17 years who sat in a tree; she caught the rock without even looking. That girl held no command not because she wasn't capable but because she preferred to mindlessly shoot at things when told to. Using a modified sling shot he fired the first shot. A rubber ball hit Winters in the head and then bounced into his lap. He picked up the ball and untied the note wrapped around it.<p>

_Here are the rules when your men are shot with the modified liquid rounds they go down as if they were hit with real ones. You can fight back with real ammo but I wouldn't want to waste it because we highly doubt you're going to hit us._

_Yours truly C.H.E.R.U.B Gamma team._

Winters saw the confused look on his men's faces as he read the note out loud. 'What on earth does that mean" asked Bull. Winters began to answer but was cut off when shots were fired and Nixon went down. The men pulled out their weapons and got into position.

"Medic," was shouted and Doc ran over to Nixon. All Eugene could see was red but when he touched the wound it wasn't blood.

"Paint?" Eugene stared at his fingers, "Sir, its just paint."

A few of the men turned towards him just in time to see Eugene winded as he was hit three times in the chest. Four men ran over to Doc including Winters they realized what Eugene had realized, the bullets were made of paint. The firing seemed to have stopped and Dick pulled the note out of his pocket then pointed at Eugene.

"This is what the note meant, its like a training exercise, Doc, Nixon, They're dead, out of the exercise its only us left and were going to take them down." At that moment a purple blob hit Winters in the forehead and the men swore they heard a giggle, which of course they had. Twenty minutes later more than three quarters of the men were sitting on the sidelines cheering the remaining soldiers on. Another rubber ball hit Winters and he unraveled the note.

_Are you ready to surrender yet?_

"What do you think boys are we ready to surrender!" shouted Winters and Nixon in unison. "HELL NO!" they all replied. Up on the hill the C.H.E.R.U.B agents exchanged looks and the eldest girl loaded another rubber ball into her slingshot.

_Your mass funeral then._

The twins smiled at each other then ripped the pins out of the grenades with their teeth. They threw the grenades into easy company's camp from their well hidden vantage point. The grenades exploded and spread white paint all over the camp and its men. The twins grinned and high fived. The sound echoed through the silence. The three children were the only ones celebrating. Easy company knew they had been defeated and now they just wanted to know who their opposition was.

"Come out you bastards and show us who the hell you are" shouted Luz as he whipped paint from his face. Eve Tesla, and Finn and Jarrad Skace stepped out of the shadows. There age or lack there of shocked the soldiers into silence.

"No way" said Winters. He repeated the words over and over again. Until Nixon placed his hand on Winters shoulder.

"What is it Dick?"

"I think they're our new replacements"

"There's no way" replied an astonished Nixon.

"Its plausible nix, Division said they would be young."

Nixon couldn't believe Winters willingness to accept this. He chased after him,

"Are you crazy that's not young that's ridiculous." Nix gestured to Finn, Jarrad and Eve. Winters turned around and stopped Nixon in his tracks.

"Yeah and ridiculous just kicked our asses," said Winters sternly.

The teens finally spoke up, "ohh baby brother I think mummy and daddy are fighting over us." Finn smiled and twirled her hair. "I don't know big sis, you know what they say it's never the kids fault." The twins smiled at the company and Eve groaned. "Do you know what else they say, parents are to feed the children, what do you say Dick?"

"Were on rations, you can wait till dinner."  
>"No thanks I'm hungry now." Eve picked up her sniper rifle and fired a shot into the air without even looking. A large bird fell out of the sky and landed in front of Eve. She picked up her catch with two fingers and swayed it playfully as she walked towards the fire. The men standing in her way moved as fast as they could.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is my first chapter please tell me what you think, if you know nothing about cherub or henderson boys, Finn, Jarrad and Eve are children spies, and i suggest reading cherub because they own awesomeness.<strong>


End file.
